Mas que amigos? Oo
by The Fairy Guardian
Summary: Un dragón puede ser posesivo incluso hasta matar si es necesario para proteger a su amada compañera, pero que pasa si esa compañera elige otro hombre y tiene que tolerarlo y ver como poco a poco va perdiendo a su amada. Mi primer Nalu! Espero que sea de su agrado gente! :D y si mal summary - - pero se puede arrepentir despues que leas :D.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic Nalu! Esperoo que sea de su agrado señoritas y caballeros! Ahora lean por acá abajo :D

Mas que amigos? O.o

Era un dia común y corriente en el gremio Fairy Tail. Mirajane hablando con su hermana Lissana, Erza hablando de pasteles a Wendy que la pobre no sabia que hacer en ese momento, Natsu y Gray siempre peleando.

-Maldito cubo de hielo!- grita Natsu

-Callate te crees que el gremio es tuyo flamitas?!- Exclamo divertido Gray

-Gray tu ropa maldito- dijo Cana sin expresión ninguna, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza

-Mierda!- dijo Gray

Natsu aprovecho en ese momento y rápidamente un puñetazo envuelto en llamas fue hacia la barriga de Gray. Este ultimo cae al otro lado del gremio llevándose a casi la mitad de los magos.

-Ups parece que cubito de hielo se desmayo por que será? Jajaja- Rie victorioso Natsu

De hay rápidamente Gray se levanta y decidido de cual será su próximo movimiento y dijo:

-Ice make: Cannon- Dijo Gray

Ultimamente Gray ha estado esforzándose para mejorar y fortalecer sus creaciones de hielo al cual este poco a poco va acercándose a su objetivo.

De momento atrás de Gray aparecen exactamente 5 cañones de hielo y en un segundo los 5 dispararon hacia Natsu. Este lo esquiva fácil como si no fuera nada de esfuerzo para el. De hay las bombas congelaron gran parte del techo superior del gremio. Natsu aterrizo en el piso y miro a Gray con una cara de victoria de nuevo de momento Gray se aposiciono de nuevo y…

-Ice make: Freeze Trap.

De momento en el piso donde pisaba Natsu se congelo juntos con sus piernas poco a poco el hielo aumenta de tamaño y altura hasta llegar la cintura de Natsu.

-Que crees que haces pendejoo!-Dijo molesto natsu

-No sabes como yo voy a disfrutar esto momento inolvidable para mi vida maldito- dijo con una sonrisa mucho mas divertida, traviesa y victoriosa. Rapidamente junto sus manos y…

-Ice make: Freeze Arrow.

En un segundo apareció en sus manos una arco con la misma altura que la de Gray, apunto hacia el Dragneel que este ultimo intentaba de derretir el hielo. Gray sonrio y disparo una flecha, pero no era una flecha normal en tan solo un segundo la flecha se multiplico.

-Adios flamitas-Dijo Gray con voz victoriosa.

Pero Gray no conto que sus flechas ivan a hacer bloqueadas por un grupo de espadas.

-Queee! Que mierdaaaa es esttaa! Erzaaa tu siempre dañas mi momento-Dijo molesto Gray

-Y? algún problema además ustedes siempre dañan mi momento cuando estoy con un pastel de Fresa-expreso Erza

-Erza enserio-Dijo Gray en blanco

Natsu después pudo derretir el hielo que le había plantado Gray corrió infantilmente hacia Erza.

-Erzaaa! Te quieroppp.

Dijo Natsu infantilmente junto con un abrazo, pero no se dio de cuenta de que en el abrazo sin querer tumbo y cayó al piso un pastel de Fresa. Erza pone los ojos negros sin mirar a Natsu.

Y asi fue como Natsu tuvo que ir hacia el centro medico del gremio. Happy que vio todo lo sucedido fue directamente hacia la casa de Lucy. Sale del gremio volando y como si no hubiese un mañana Happy volo lo mas repido que pudo.

-Lucyy! Natsu fue noqueado por Erza! eehhh?- Dijo un Happy dudoso

Lucy estaba dormida en su cama, pero eso no fue lo que le extraño Lucy seguía dormida y eran las 12 del mediodía. No solo eso noto Happy también noto que ella estaba como? Triste? El analizo todas las veces que el vio a Lucy dormida y todas ellas tenían aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta vez ella no estaba sonriendo. Happy decidió ir por su propia cuenta.

-Eeehhh? Lucy? Lucy despierta Buenos días o más bien decir buenas tardes- Dijo el exceed

-Eehh? No me quiero levantar Natsu dejame sola por una vez- Dijo cansada Lucy

-Eehh? Lucy estas confudida soy yo Happy tu exceed preferidoo!

-Happy? Que haces aquí que paso?- Dijo Lucy en la cama

-Es que Erza pues noqueo fácilmente a Natsu.

-Queee!? Y en donde esta en estos momentos Happy?

-Pues esta en el hospital del gremio.

-Diablos!-Dijo Lucy

Rapidamente se para y se viste. Cuando ya esta cambiada y peinada Lucy va hacia la cocina y le prepara un sándwich. Termina de preparar la comida y sale como si el Diablo fuese tras ella. Lucy iva corriendo hasta que noto que sus pies no tocaban piso.

-No te preocupes yo te llevare Lucy- Dijo Happy con una sonrisa

-Gracias Happy.

En menos de 5 minutos Lucy ya estaba en el gremio fue directamente hacia la puerta principal del gremio iva a abrir la puerta hasta que Happy la interrumpió.

-Oye Lucy! TEEE GUSTAAAAA!- Dijo Happy con felicidad

Se sonroja extramadamente y fue y abrió la puerta del gremio ya que no quería que Happy la viera.

Se dirige hacia el medico del gremio volando como una loca preocupada por Natsu llega a la enfermería y ve a Natsu y lissana juntos abrazandose uno con el otro. Eso le marco a Lucy. Ella lo sabia perfectamente ya que últimamente ellos están hablando casi 24 horas al dia. Desde la semana pasada Natsu no le ha hablado para nada a Lucy y cada vez que Lucy iba hacia a el, este solo corria hacia Lissana. Lucy se ha alejado del gremio ya que eso le dolía y mucho. Lucy solo tenia apoyo de Levy, Erza, y Juvia ya que estas 3 sabia lo que sentía Lucy por Natsu. Ella iba a cerrar la puerta para dejar solo a ellos 2.

-Lucy! Por que te escondes entra-Dijo Lissana

Lucy entro tranquilamente al cuarto se sintió incomoda y irse a su casa. Lissana la vio y le lanzo una sonrisa, pero Natsu ni la estaba mirando ni una sola sonrisa es como si el no me quisiera verme.

-Muy bien los dejare solo Lucy no dejes que el se acerque a Erza-Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa

-Etto está bien-Dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa.

Lissana se retiro del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Lucy y Natsu estaban solos en un ambiente incomodo para ellos. Lucy sentía que se tenia que irse, pero no iba a luchar por el dragon.

-A ver como te sientes Natsu?

El silencio reina por toda la habitación eso puso a Lucy mucho mas incomoda para ella.

-Ohh perdón que tu decias Lucy estaba distraído-Dijo Natsu

-Nada solo te iva a visitar, pero ya te ves mejor y te prepare un sándwich de queso y jamon eso era todo me voy.

-Graci

Natsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lucy salió mas rápido que un gato asustado abrió y cerro la puerta con fuerza. Natsu estaba analizando por que ese comportamiento tan raro de parte de ella se paro y cojio el sándwich que le había preparada Lucy.

-Que hare ahorra-Dijo Natsu con pesadez y tristeza

Lucy iba bajando las escaleras corriendo tapando su rastro para que nadie la viera llorando. Lucy fue directo hacia la entrada principal para refugiarse y desahogarse de sus sentimientos, pero en su camino hoyo su nombre.

-Lucyy! Vente con nosotras que estamos hablando quien es el mago mas sexy! De todo Fiore!-Dijo Levy

Lucy no hizo caso y la ignoro completamente y salió completamente del gremio ahorra iba directo a su casa.

-Oe que la pasa a Lucy se ve rara verdad Erza y Juvia-Dijo Levy

-Nose, pero a Juvia le preocupa a Lucy. Juvia la quiere mucho aunque intente robarse a mi Gray-Dijo Juvia

-Yo tampoco se, pero creo que hay que investigar y apoyarla. Lucy es como una hermana para mi. Bueno esperaaa! Tengo una idea-Dijo Erza

-A ver que dice la gran Erza-dijo Levy

-Si Juvia quiere saber y apoyarla a la roba corazones- Dijo Juvia

Bueno gente hasta aquí el primer cap de mi Nalu espero que sea de su agrado :D Nos vemos mi gente de latinoamerica! Ahhh y también acuérdense de estar bien sexys en las fiestas! XD uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir! Aver una pregunta por aca - Cual es tu pareja crack preferida? La mia Stinli! Nos vemos mis pequeñas mierdas! :D

Hunter!:P


	2. Chapter 2

Aquii! Otro cap mas! De mi fic ;D Que sea de su agrado :D

* * *

Más que amigos? O,o

-Si Juvia quiere apoyar a la roba corazones-Dijo Juvia

-Bueno esto es lo que haremos-Dijo Erza

Lucy solo corría de lo más rápido que ella pudiera no quería verlo para nada llego a su casa Y cerro bruscamente la puerta fue a su cama y lloro lo mas que pudo.

-Por quee! Por quee! Dios! Que yo he hecho para que me hagas estoo por queee! Por que tengo que sufrir!

Siguio desahogándose poco a poco y siguió llorando. Bajo su tono de voz

-Por que no entiendo? El el esta enamorado de Lissana y un dragón slayer solo se enamora una vez en la vida. Natsu empezamos como conocidos a los meses amigos y después sentí algo por ti se llama amor, pero lamentablemente TUU NO SIENTESS LO MISMO!

Pequeños cantazos se hoyo en la puerta principal de la casa de Lucy.

-Lucy! Soy yo Levy!

-Y también Juvia. Juvia esta preocupada.

-Dejemenn! EN PAZZZ! Por favor no quiero hablar con NADIE!

-Vamos Lu-chan! Abree queremos hablar contigo!

-Si Juvia, también quiere hablar contigoo!

-DIJJEE NOOO!

Mas tarde abajo en la puerta aparecia un charco de agua de momento ese charco empezó subir su altura hasta transformarse en Juvia. No perdió el tiempo y abrió la cerradura, dejando a Levy pasar al apartamento.

-POR FAVOR! Déjenme sola!

De pronto Levy y Juvia fueron directo al cuarto de la rubia.

-No por favor!-Dijo la rubia con sus ojos llorosos

Lucy después que dijo salio brincando de la cama y fue directo a su baño cerro la puerta con cerradura.

-No Lu-chan! Te queremos! Ayudarte por favor abre!- Dijo Levy

-Si Juvia también te quiere ayudar solo abre- Dijo con un tono de voz baja y de momento Juvia fue hacia la puerta se arrodillo.

-Vamos Juvia no quiere que tu sufras por favor tan solo abre la puerta. Juvia te entiende.

-Juvia gracias por comprender, pero tu situación no es la misma que la mia.

Juvia cuando hoyo eso rápidamente empezó llorar con unas gotas pequeñas.

-Claroo! que Juvia te entiende Lucy! Juvia esta enamorada también de Gray-sama podre estar feliz en el gremio y en las misiones, pero por dentro estoy triste en el corazón yo a veces me canso de seguir con la conquista de Gray-sama, pero no me rendiré y NOO! Por que Juvia lo ama! Gray-sama me salvo cuando yo estaba en Phantom Lord y yo me enamore de el. Ademas el es la razón al cual entre a Fairy Tail y en este gremio encontré lo que yo no encontré en Phantom. En Fairy Tail encontré grandes amigos y amigas como Levy, Erza, Evergreen, Biscka y tu Lucy y no quiero que llores por favor.

La puerta abrió y Lucy salio de momento Lucy rápidamente le dio un abrazo a Juvia

-Gracias Juvia tu también eres una gran amiga

-Oe! Yo también quiero unirmeeee!

Ambas rieron de gracia y un fuerte abrazo de parte ellas 3. Estuvieron por un buen tiempo. Hasta que alguien hablo.

-Somos 4 oyeron

ERZAA! Rapido Erza se unio al abrazo de las magas.

-Aver Lucy por favor cuenta lo que te paso-Dijo Erza

-Etto.. Bueno cuando Happy me dijo lo de natsu fui rápidamente al gremio, cuando abri la puerta donde estaba natsu encontré…

-YAA! Juvia quiere cambiar el tema.

-Perdon todo es mi culpa Lucy si no fueses por mi Natsu y Lissana no fueran novios castígame por favor me lo merezco- Dijo Erza

-Ok lo que vi no fue un beso de ambos vi que estaban abrazados solamente, pero no se ese abrazo fue raro de parte de ambos es como si yo los interrumpí y Erza… si no equivoco no eres Virgo.

Las 4 se quedaron asi - ._.

-Bueno ok, cambiando ahorra el tema consegui esto para nosotras 4.

Las 3 mujeres prestan atención a lo que Erza va a decir y o que Erza le enseña que era un papel de una misión.

-Bueno esto es una misión?-Dijo Lucy

-Localizacion es en la ciudad de Hargeon- Dijo Levy

Juvia coje el papel y dice- Recompensa es una llave celestial Juvia esta de acuerdo que vayamos!

-Y no solo eso vamos también Akane Resort!-Dijo Erza emocionada

-KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!- Gritaron las 4

-Ya saben nos vemos en la estación a las 9PM las 4!- Dijo Levy

-Sii!-Dijo las 4

Erza, Juvia y Levy fueron a sus casas a empacar todo.

Lucy encerro la puerta con cerradura se arecosto un rato.

-Que grandes amigas he hecho en este gran gremio gracias por todo Juvia, Levy y Erza.

-Natsu…

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap bye bye gente y gracias a Layla que hecha sabe nuy bien lo que es verdad? Y gracias a todos los países de latinoamerica y a España! :D Nos vemos en el otro cap :D


	3. Chapter 3

Buenooo otro cap más de mi grandioso y sensual historia ^.0^! xD antes de empezar! Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado comentaría esos comentarios así me dan fuerza para escribirlo :D! Ya! *Se da el mismo una bofetada en la cara. Lean mis sensuales mierdas!

* * *

Más que amigos O.o

-Que grandes amigas he hecho en este gran gremio gracias por todo Juvia, Levy y Erza.

-Natsu…

Rápidamente Lucy va a su armario y recoge la ropa que se piensa llevar a la misión de hay va hacia abajo de la cama para buscar su maleta.

Mientras Erza buscaba también su ropa y pensaba llevarse su armadura de seducción para ver si se encuentra con Jellal.

-Mierda! Qué no soy Lucy. Erza cálmate es más! Me comeré un pastel de fresa para distraerme.

Erza va al comedor y no era un pedazo de pastel de fresa, era todo un pastel entero. Lo saca del refrigerador y lo pone en la mesa.

-Bien como no hay nadie estoy libré e comérmelo como yo desee.

Erza saca un tenedor y invoca una espada.

- A comer se ha dicho!

Erza devoro por completo el bizcochos de Fresas.

-Estilo Juvia: Erza le gusta los pasteles de fresa!

Mientras que en el departamento de Levy:

-Gracias Lily te lo agradezco mucho

-No hay problema solo sé que conociendo... nada sólo ten cuidado por favor.

-Lily voy a estar con Erza, no hay nada de qué preocuparse entendido?

-Si Levy, bueno ya me voy al gremio.

-Nos vemos! *Lily le lanza una sonrisa y se va a la puerta principal.

-Bueno ya termine mis cosas significa que sólo me falta ir a bañarme y después vestirme, después al tren, después hacer la misión y recibir la llave, y después AKANE!

De hay se lanzó de un salto a la cama.

-Oe hablando de llaves? Cómo que tipo de llave será la recompensa, si no me equivoco ya no hay magos celestiales y también no puede ser uno de los espíritus del zodiaco, ya que Lucy y Yukino los tiene. Olvídalo me fui a bañarme!

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Juvia:

-Juvia no sabe que ponerse para Gray-sama.

Juvia busca todo en el armario de ella y entre todo busco un bikini.

-Sería perfecto para ir a Akane Resort y si Gray me ve también!

Unos cántazos pequeños se hoyo en la ventana. Juvia tranquilamente salió y abrió la ventana a ver que era, hasta que el salvajemente apareció de la nada.

-Gray-sama!

-Juvia puedo pasar?- Dijo Gray un poco nervioso.

-Si por que no Gray-sama

Gray sonrió y fue directo a la puerta principal de Fairy Hills.

-Oh dios! Que hago, que hago! Pero y si Gray-sama se me va a declarar! Dios hay si que no se qué voy a hacer voy a...

De hay mismo Juvia se desmayó por tanta emoción.

Gray abre la puerta y ve a Juvia tirada en la cama.

-Juvia!

El pobre corre hacia la cama para revisar si estaba bien Juvia.

-Vamos Juvia despierta!

-Dios es como en cuento de fantasía, el príncipe rescatando a la princesa!- Dijo despertándose Juvia

- Dios Juvia no me hagas eso más me preocupe por ti- Dijo Gray apenado

- Perdón Gray-sama, pero que era lo que me quería hablarme.

- Primero toma esto te taje unas flores.

Gray fue de nuevo a la puerta principal y cogió una canasta de rosas hermosas.

- Tómalas son para ti Juvia.

Ya Juvia estaba apunto de desmayar se de nuevo.

-Ohh Gray-sama gracias.

De hay Juvia se para de su cama y brinca para Gray la cache.

-Oe no es nada- Dijo Gray sonriente y no poco sonrojado- Bueno quería decirte...

-Bueno es que... Hay dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Escupelo por favor.

Gray rápidamente coge las 2 manos de Juvia y la hala hacia el cuerpo de Gray.

-Gray-sama...

- Creo que esto explicará todo lo que siento por ti Juvia.

Gray pone sus manos eno los cachetes de Juvia y le da un tierno y largo beso en la boca. Juvia no reaccionaba se separó de Gray un poco.

- Que... - Dijo Juvia

Juvia se apega más a el y le responde a Gray también con un beso. Ese beso duro por mucho tiempo hasta que Gray se quedo sin oxígeno.

- Te quiero Juvia

- Yo también Gray-sama

Juvia le da otro beso lento, sus lenguas se juntaban. Juvia coge la camisa de Gray y se la quita lentamente. Cuando Gray revelo su pecho que Juvia no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazo sintiendo el latido de Gray que poco a poco iba subiendo su ritmo cardíaco, pero Gray no iba a dejar a Juvia se llevará toda la diversión Gray le quita la blusa que llevaba puesta Juvia revelando también sus pechos, Gray sonríe, se acerca a Juvia y le besa sus senos. Gray con sus manos acaricia la espalda baja hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Juvia sólo lo dejaba que se los tocaba, se sentía en el paraíso. Gray coge a Juvia al estilo matrimonio y la lleva a la cama. Siguieron besando se ambos era como una competencia de quien daba el beso más largó. De hay se quedaron por horas ellos 2 juntos en la cama. Juvia estaba recostada en el pecho de Gray y este tenía sus 2 manos en la espalda era como protegiéndola. Ambos sabían que todavía no lo podían hacer el acto ya que es muy temprano, pero de algo ellos están seguros, una noche tendrán su acto romántico.

Apartamento de Lucy:

Lucy ya tenía todo listo para su viaje, ahorra estaba abriendo la puerta de su apartamento. Cuando abrió la puerta había un hombre con una caja de pizza.

- El apartamento de Lucy Heartphilia?

- A sí mismo gracias.

El hombre le dio la caja y se despidió de Lucy, esta solo le respondió con un simple gesto.

Cerró la puerta y va hacia la cocina.

- Mmhhh, pero que rico huele! Deja cuando Levy y las de más vengan hacia acá, pero hablando de ellas ya son las 7:23 de la noche y ellas me habían comunicado en la lágrima que iban a venir a las 7:00 de la noche en donde carajos están todas ellas?!

Pasaron como unos 5 minutos y unos cántazos se oyen en la puerta principal.

-Oe ábreme hay rubia de mierda.

Lucy con toda karma del mundo abre la puerta.

- A ver entra enana de mierda- dice Lucy

- Hay ya te crees mala! Pero no lo eres Lu-chan!- Levy solo se ríe como una loca.

- Bueno ya empacasteis todo?- Dijo la peliazul

- Claro Levy tengo ya todo listo!

- Oe quieres saber algo?

- A ver que pasa Levy?

- Cuando me iba fui al apartamento de Juvia toqué la puerta y no contesto, se me hizo raro. Cuando iba saliendo Lily aprecio de nuevo por que dijo que se preocupaba por mi y pues...

- Espera espera! Lily? Preocupado? Ok es un gato y se preocupa por los demás, pero tanto?

- Bueno es que...

- Que? Escupelo!

- Es que Gajeel lo mando...

Lucy quedo en blanco y un silencio se hizo por todo el apartamento.

-KYAAA!- Grito Lucy

- Hay Lu-chan no sabes lo feliz que me sentí.

- Hay Lu-chan creo que me sorprendió esta vez fue Gajeel el puede ser frío, pero el tiene un corazón llenos de peluche! Que bueno Levy- Al final del comentario le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Lu-chan! Pero déjame contarte lo de Juvia! Pues cuando Lily me saludo le di una cámara que me compre y le dije que volara a la ventana del apartamento de Juvia y que le tomará una foto. El lo hizo y mira...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capt gracias de nuevo a todas esas personas que me han apoyado en Wattpad y Fanfiction y también a mi amiga internacional Layla Redfox! Sabes que te quiero. :D y también pasen por su perfil ^.^ excelente escritora ahorra nos vemos mis mierdas!

Y ahorra la pregunta del día! Ejem *Se aclara la garganta. Cuantos hermanos tienes ._.! xD yo tengo 2!


	4. Ruta a Hargeon

Hola mierdas! Eso era todo ._.! A leer! xD

* * *

Más que amigos? O.o

- Hay Lu-chan creo que me sorprendió esta vez fue Gajeel el puede ser frío, pero el tiene un corazón llenos de peluche! Que bueno Levy- Al final del comentario le lanzó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Lu-chan! Pero déjame contarte lo de Juvia! Pues cuando Lily me saludo le di una cámara que me compre y le dije que volara a la ventana del apartamento de Juvia y que le tomará una foto. El lo hizo y mira...

Lucy recibe una foto y se ve a Juvia y a Gray durmiendo juntos.

-...

- Si es lo que tu ves Lu-chan!

- Ese es Gray!

- Así mismo Lu-chan.

- Oe, pero esta dormido y con Juvia y están semidesnudos!

- Crees que...

- Pensando bien. Creo que ...

- Emm olvidado mejor que Juvia nos explique después.

Después la puerta se abrió bruscamente de momento y entro una mujer con una armadura y pelo escarlata y llevaba una soga arrastrando a una mujer que se parecía una mujer llevando a su presa.

- Erza creo que me debes comprar una nueva puerta y también por que carajos llevas a Juvia así!

- Si sí lo que sea Lucy, pero no estoy de humor y Juvia no se quería ir con nosotras a Hargeon así que la tuve que obligar a esto.

- Juvia quiere estar con Gray!- Dijo Juvia.

- A ver Juvia y porque ahorra no te quieres ir con nosotras- Dijo Levy

Erza le quita la soga que llevaba enredada a Juvia, pero esta cuando le quitaron la soga, intenton de escapar de Erza, de hay Erza invoca un mazo y le da una paliza a la pobre Juvia.

- Juvia se quiere irse con Gray!

- Eso explica esta foto- Dijo Levy

Juvia coge la foto y se queda sorprendida y casi se desmaya de nuevo.

- Ok Juvia quiere saber como ustedes se salieron con la suya!

- Tenemos nuestras maneras verdad Levy!

- A ver esa foto- Dijo Erza

Esta cuando lo vio se paralizo y su cara estaba más rojo que su pelo.

- Erza?- Dijo un poco nerviosa Lucy

- Si quieres Juvia te puede decir como conquistar a un hombre.

- Dimelo- Dijo con una aura oscura en Erza

- A ver, pero primero vamos a comer que se en fría la pizza y si no me equivoco yo la pague!- exclamo la rubia

- Para mi está bien a lo que quiero saber es como carajos Gray llego desde su casa a la cama de Juvia!- Dijo esta vez Levy

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y platicaron por un buen rato.

- A ver y así fue que Gray te confeso?- Dijo Lucy

- Creo que debo ir a un viaje por todo Fiore- Dijo Erza todavía como un tomate.

- A ver Juvia piensa que ya es hora para ir hacia la estación.

- Oe, pero Juvia donde está tu maleta?

- No se preocupen yo la traje también- Dijo Erza

- Oe Erza! Si tu fuistes al aparatamento de Juvia eso significa que los vistes?

- Afortunadamente yo no los vi porque si los viera a Gray lo mataría y después lo resucitara para que después sufra.

- Juvia cuando hoyo la voz de Erza tuve que despertarlo y decirle que se fuera por la ventana porque Erza iba a entrar a la habitación y si nos ve nos mata. Pero Gray-sama de tan sólo decir Erza se fue corriendo gay mente y desnudo hacia el jardín. Gracias a dios que no había nadie- Dijo Juvia

- Pues apoyó a Gray!- Dijo Levy

- A ver Levy yo pensaba que eras como una hermana *invoca una espada* arrodillate!

- No Erza! No la mates demasiado joven para morir y primero necesita tener pequeños dragones!- Dijo Levy

- Esta bien te perdono Levy.

- Gracias, vistes Lu-chan y Juvia que Erza no es tan mala.

- Ya vámonos!

Todas salieron de la casa hacia la estación de trenes. Erza compro las taquillas para ellas de hay entraron al tren y empezó a moverse.

- Oe, Erza el gremio sabe de esto?- Dijo Levy

- Sólo lo sabe el maestro y Mirajane, nadie más.

Levy y Erza estaban hablando tranquilamente viendo el paisaje ya que ellas estaban sentadas al lado de la ventana. Mientras Juvia seguía pensando en su futuro príncipe azul y estaba ya planeando en donde iba a comprar el vestido de novia, ante esto Juvia solo se sonrió ella misma. Mientras Lucy sólo estaba en su mundo, bueno en su mundo imposible se decía ella misma. No se quitaba esa escena es como si tan sólo ella fue una molestia en cuando pasó lo sucedido, ese abrazo, esa sonrisa de Lissana la mataba. Sintió unas ganas de llorar.

-Chicas disculpen voy al baño un momento.

De hay Lucy se para iba directo al baño, ella llega, abre la puerta para después cerrarla con cerradura. Se miró al espejo bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar, llorar por un amor imposible.

- Por que me tiene que pasar esto... Por qué, que culpa tengo yo para merecer esto. Siento que estas lágrimas nunca van a parar por el resto de mi vida por que nunca, pero nunca encontrare un hombre igual que Natsu, pero y si la vida me preparo esto y estaré sola, por que estoy en el gremio? Por qué tengo qué tener una vida donde me enamoro y saber que nunca estaré con esa persona en una vida donde no podré tener hijos para verlos crecer y para después ver a tus nietos... Porque- Dijo llorando y deprimida la Heartphilia

Se quedo por 5 minutos después se lava la cara para que sus amigas no sospechen que la Heartphilia no estuviera llorando.

Salió del baño para ir directamente hacia las demás, pero entre los rincones había alguien llorando, pero no era un lloriqueo de una persona era como de un niño pequeño.

Lucy busca silla por silla hasta que se encuentra con el joven, mejor dicho gato.

- Oe por que lloras?

Era un gato de pelo negro a Lucy le sorprendió mucho ya que era como un exceed.

- Por que no encuentro a mi dueño!- Dijo el gato

Lucy se le acerca más.

- Como te llamas amigo?

- Me, me llamo Shadow!- Dijo llorando todavía

- Bueno ven vamos a buscarlo, debería estar el preocupado.

- Gracias señorita, pero como te llamas?

- Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia

- Mucho gusto, Shadow me llamo

- Si ya me lo dijisteis.

Shadow y Lucy buscaron por todo el tren, ya cuando iban alcanzando el final del tren. Lucy se encontró a un peli-negro con una chaqueta azul acompañada con una camisa negra y pantalones oscuros. Lucy sólo se le quedo mirando le como una boba

- HERO!- Grito el gato

- Shadow! En dónde estabas?- Dijo el peli-negro

- Es que te perdiste y ibas muy rápido casi corriendo! Pero esta dama me ayudo a encontrarte.

El hombre solo se le queda mirándole a la rubia por un buen momento. Rápidamente le manda una sonrisa.

- Gracias rubia!

- Emm de nada, pero debería tener más cuidado hombre.

- Si lose siempre pasa Ahh! Y por cierto me llamo Hero, Hero Fairbook.

-Mucho gusto Lucy Heartphilia

"Que tendrá este muchacho no puedo quitarme el ojo de encima de el"- Dijo entre pensamientos la Heartphilia

* * *

Gremio: Fairy Tail

Se veía todo destrozado como siempre. Más de la mitad del gremio se había ido de misión en ese día.

- Bueno no se hacer bromas ni nada, pero aquí va *se aclara la garganta* cuenta del 1 al 10 sin decir porque

- Ara ara, a ver 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

- Has perdido

- Ara ara y porque?

- Caistes, ahorra si persistes porque dije que no digas porque

Mirajane río en ese comentario y broma que le puso Laxus.

- Por que el gran Laxus ya no quiere hacer misiónes con el equipo Raijinshu!- Dijo Freed

En otro lugar se veía a Lissana hablándole a Natsu este solo contestaba, ya que era más bien un interrogatorio

- Muy bien comida preferida?

- Dulces!

- Creo que estas bien Natsu

- Crees?

- Claro come flamas

Natsu solo río ante el comentario.

Después se ve Gray entrando al gremio un poco de buen humor ya que saludaba a medio mundo hasta Natsu?

- Hey Natsu y Lissana!

- Hola Gray!- Grito Lisssana

Natsu fue corriendo hacia Gray como un loco.

- Oe quieres pelea estrella porno?

- Na, olvídalo Natsu.

- Que carajos!- dijeron todos

- Joder! Gray no quiere pelear?

- Así mismo flamitas no voy a pelear

Gray se sentó en una mesa al fondo del gremio.

- Mirajane! Una cerveza.

- Haya va Gray!

- Que sean 2!- dijo Natsu

- A ver cubo de hielo y mierda que te pasa esta noche? Qué has fumado? O estás en las drogas Gray? Sabes qué aquí fácilmente te ayudamos!

- Tu mente siempre tan inocente como el Natsu de hace 6 años atrás.

- A ver cállate explica

- Bueno te lo diré ya que quiero hablar con alguien.

- Aquí las cervezas!- Dijo Kinana entregándole las cervezas a los muchachos

-Bien lo que pasa que hace días atrás he estado pensando en Juvia y llegue en la conclusión que...

- Que? Dilo o te parto la cara

- Pues estoy enamorado de ella porque? Cada vez que Lyon se acercaba a Juvia fácilmente me sentía enojado y celoso. También es que todas las noches pienso en ella y he tenido otras cosas más...

- Como que?!

- Bueno pues sus...

- Sabías que eras un actor porno maldito

- Si sí lo que sea! Y si de ahorra de adelante voy hacer actor porno en la cama, pero sin cámaras y sólo con Juvia nadie más!

- Acosador de mierda

- Y tu Pendejo de mierda?! Por lo menos yo me confesé! Porque tu no has progresado en nada!

- Cállate

"Lucy" es lo único que pensó Natsu

Hasta aquí el capt gracias por leer este sexy fic y lo se soy un actor porno y que! ._.! Ok cambiemos el tema *se aclara la garganta* bien mis mierdas! Quiero ahorra mis reviews! dito les prometo! Que el siguiente será más largó todavía! Aver! Si?! Porqué sí no seguiré escribiendo pero no hay review no hay actualización! Hasta nose cuando ._. Y la pregunta de la semana es - Cual es tu opening favorito de FT? El mío es el 1, 14, 15! :D nos vemos :P


	5. La Ciudas de Hargeon

Bueno gente les tengo que hablarles serio, pero muy serio una conversación demasiada y exageradamente sería y es lo siguiente:

- Hola de nuevo! xD les dejo:

* * *

- Si sí lo que sea! Y si de ahorra de adelante voy hacer actor porno en la cama, pero sin cámaras y sólo con Juvia nadie más!

- Acosador de mierda

- Y tu Pendejo de mierda?! Por lo menos yo me confesé! Porque tu no has progresado en nada!

- Cállate

"Lucy" es lo único que pensó Natsu

Y pensando en ella se preguntó en dónde estará ella ahorra mismo.

- Oe! Gray dónde esta Lucy no la he visto desde que ella me visito por la mañana.

- Se fue de misión- Dijo Gray bebiendo cerveza con una inmensa sonrisa

- Como ella sola?! Y tu la dejaste ir sola! Gray eres un Pendejo! Happy vámonos! A casa a buscar las cosas! Ya!

- Aye sir!

Happy cogió a Natsu en la espalda para volar hacia su casa rápidamente, pero Gray se tuvo que parar y congelarlos para que escucharan.

- Natsu por favor piensa crees que yo voy a dejar que Lucy cogiera una misión sola?

Natsu derritió el hielo y Happy estaba tirado en el piso en blanco.

- A ver significa que Lucy no se fue sola?

- Ella se fue con Juvia, Levy y Erza.

- Como? Con ellas.

Se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos el Dragneel.

- Es la primera vez que ellas van juntas de misión verdad?

- Eemm creo q si bueno, pero bien por ellas necesitan juntarse más como amigas.

- Mmhh si si como quieras, pero a dónde?

- Fueron a Hargeon.

- Que! Porqué a dónde hay hombres pervertidos! Happy ahorra si vamonos!

- Maldito flama rosita de mierda ellas tienen su arma llamada Erza!

- Eso todavía no me convence!

- A ver dime por que tanto celos y preocupaciones flamitas?

- Por nada humano de hielo!

- Por que te mueres por Lucy! Pendejo! Y espero que sea verdad que te enamorasteis de ella por que sí solo fue una atracción sexual! Te juró que te mato flamas!

- A ver primero el pendejo aquí eres tu, segundo yo me enamore de ella desde el primer día que la conocí! Y se muy bien que estoy enamorado de ella porque? Por qué cuando perdí a Lissana yo me sentía solo y pensaba que yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero no estuve equivocado, cuando conocí a Luce no dejaba de pensar en ella y todavía lo sigo haciendo! Gray yo estoy loco por ella- Cuando este dijo el último comentario bajo su cabeza y la recostó en la mesa.

- Eso espero flamitas de mierda- Dijo Gray revolcándole el pelo de Natsu al cuál este sólo bufó

De momento la puerta principal del gremio se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a un pelinegro con el pelo revolcado y largó, este solo miraba a dto. el gremio como buscando algo o mejor dicho a una "persona". El fue corriendo hacia el bar, se paró al frente de mira, acto que esta se asusto un poco.

- A ver Mira en donde está la enana! O la coneja! O Juvia dilo ahorra!- Dijo Gajeel un poco imperativo

Esto solo molesto a Laxus que estaba al lado de Mirajane

- Ara ara Gajeel Levy se fue a una misión con Erza, Juvia y Lucy- Dijo Mirajane

- Que! Y la enana no me dijo nada! Además en donde carajos esta Lily! El estaba en el apartamento de ella significa que tubo que saber algo el maldito gato!

Gajeel se fue molesto de la barra cuando vio a Gray y Natsu sentados hablando y riéndose, sin pensarlo fue hacia ellos.

Este cuando se sentó en la mesa, Gray y Natsu dejaron de hablar. Gajeel los mira a ambos serio.

- A ver tienen algún problema que me siente con ustedes!- Dijo Gajeel

- Bueno nosotros estamos tranquilos hasta cuando tu vienes- Dijo Gray

- Y parece que alguien amaneció no tan de buen humor- Dijo Natsu

- Callesen perras!- Dijo Gajeel

- Cállate tu! Puta de hierro!- Dijo Natsu

Gajeel se quedo callado y bufo

- Que te pasa puta de hierro?- Dijo Gray

- Nada que todo es aburrido cuando no está la enana.

- Como que aburrido?- Dijo esta vez Natsu

- Porque no tengo a nadie con quién molestar o hablar

- Gajeel una pregunta?- Dijo Natsu

- Que pasa flor de Rosita

- Sientes lo mismo por ella ya sabes cuando un dragón quiere quedarse con una mujer todo el tiempo y significa que... Te enamorastes!

- Creo que si Natsu

- Yi tengo que ser el padrino!- Dijo Gray

- Tu? Mira puedo odiar a Gajeel! pero no quiero que su hijo se desnudé por su padrino

- Y no quiero que su hijo sea tan idiota como tu carbón de fuego!

- Que!

En esto Natsu se para de la mesa.

- Quieres pelea pendejo de cubo de hielo

Gray se levantó se a posicionó y hizo a un martillo de hielo al cuál Gray golpeo a Natsu con el martillo, esté brincó el ataque, en el aire enciende sus puños en fuego, de momento Natsu estuvo al frente de Gray al cuál este se sorprendió. Natsu de hay lo golpea puño por puño y estuvo por un buen tiempo hasta que le lanza el puño, pero más fuerte. Gray cuando lo recibió salió volando chocando con la pobre Mirajane, acto que enfureció a Laxus electrocutando al pobre Gray.

- Ara ara Laxus fue un accidente- Dijo Mirajane levantándose del suelo

Laxus solo dejo de electrocutar a Gray.

Gray sólo se quedo en el piso Natsu se acercaba a la barra viendo a un Gray noqueado por un puño de fuego juntó a un rayo eléctrico, Laxus y el Dragneel sólo lo miraba con caras de superiores.

- Pen.. Pen... dejos- Dijo Gay que casi no podía a Hablar

* * *

Ruta para la ciudad de Hargeon:

- Porque todas pueden dormir de lo más bien y yo no- Dijo molesta Lucy

- Ya llevamos 5 horas en este maldito tren

- Buenas Dias pasajeros son las 12 AM de la mañana en unos minutos llegaremos a la ciudad de Hargeon, gracias por seleccionar a Fiore Train Lines como su transporte gracias.

- Hay Dios que bueno que ya llegamos a Hargeon ya quiero ver que tipo de llave celestial será de la recompensa.

Lucy decide ir despertando a sus queridísimas amigas.

Una a una ellas iban despertándose. Levy dijo que había soñado con Gajeel haciendo que se yo, Erza se levantó en un buen humor al igual que Juvia. El tren se paró en la estación de trenes de Hargeon.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, Erza decidió recoger sus ropas en el carruaje de ella junta con las pertenencias de sus amigas.

Juvia y Levy sólo se sentaron en un mueble que había en la estación mientras lucy estaba buscando entre la multitu a un peli negro con un exceed llamado Shadow.

Después se preguntaba por que tanto

interés en ellos bueno era obvió el exceed se parecía a Happy cuando se perdía de vista a Natsu, pero no sabía por que el interés al peli negro. Lucy no sabía por que comparaba a Hero con Natsu. Ella pensaba y pensaba hasta que llego a una conclusión que era su forma de ser y su sonrisa cuando ella vio a Hero se recordó el día que Natsu y ella misma se habían encontrado en aquel puerto del país de Fiore.

"Ya tengo las cosas mis chicas vámonos mis sexys magas"

Era Erza al cuál interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia. Lucy cuando lo hoyo solo le mando una sonrisa y se fue corriendo hacia ella.

Salieron de la estación y se veía toda la bella ciudad con edificios altos y en cada límite de la ciudad había un hotel o casino. El centro de la ciudad se veía un gran jardín en forma circular al cual en el centro del jardín había un pequeño lago, pero había algo que llamo la atención a Lucy al

Frente del jardín había un gran rascacielos como de unos 50 pisos.

- Hargeon es conocido por ser una ciudad llena de turismo y por ser la ciudad más cerca de Akane Resort- Dijo Erza

- Juvia piensa que tipo de trabajo era la misión.

Erza paro para buscar el papel en su caruaje. Encuentra el papel y lo revisar lo lee en su mente.

- La misión es atrapar a un mafioso en la ciudad ya que el esta secuestrando a niños y mujeres para ser vendidos.

- No creen que eso le toca a la guardia real de Fiore?- Dijo Levy

- Bueno dice al quien coja esta misión tendrá apoyo de la Guardia Real de Fiore.

- Esto se ve mucho para un par de magas.

- Y Juvia piensa que la recompensa es muy baja para un trabajo muy grande.

- Bueno yo confió en nosotras y más cuando el maestro nos eligió a nosotras.

- Como que a nosotras Erza!- Dijo Lucy

- Por que el me pidió que yo escogiera la misión con ustedes además el iba a pedir al equipo Natsu que hiciéramos la misión ya que el pensó en ti Lucy cuando el leyó la recompensa.

- Ahh! El maestro puede ser rudo, pero el se preocupa por sus magos- Esto lo hizo un poco roja

- El no es malo Lu-chan

Se pusieron hablar y hablar hasta que llegaron al hotel que reservaron ellas.

Erza fue al servicio a clientes y pidió la recepción, las otras solo se sentaron en un mueble.

- Ya tengo las llaves vámonos a la habitación.

El hotel contaba con 4 pisos y incluía un buffet de desayuno, almuerzo, y cena y un chacuzi con calentador

Ellas llegaron al segundo piso y fueron a la habitación que reservaron.

Erza abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era una habitación grande contaba con 2 cómodas camas al frente de ellas había un escritorio con 4 sillas a parte izquierda había un gran closet y a la parte derecha había un balcón que se veía toda la ciudad de Hargeon. Acomodaron sus cosas y se cambiaron de ropas para dormir menos Lucy.

- Juvia quiere saber por que Lucy no se ha cambiado

- Iré a la ciudad por un momento volveré en 30 minutos no se preocupen las quiero!- Esto último Lucy le mandó un beso a las jóvenes para cerrar la puerta.

Lucy salió del hotel y quería ir al gran jardín que vio en la estación. Paso por tiendas y por hoteles lujosos y urbanizaciones bastante humilde. Cuando llego al jardín había un camino que conducía al pequeño lago. Al pasar por el camino se encontró con un montón de distintos clases de flores alrededor del jardín, llego al lago que tanto quería ver. El lago se veía iluminado y bello por la luna. Se veía como la luna acariciaba el agua dulce entre pequeños animales. *Yo bien poético! xD* Lucy miró el lago y se sentó en un sillón, esta solo veía como el agua nadaba por todo el lago.

Lucy hoyo entre los arbustos unas ruidos entre los árboles ella sólo lo ignoro. Poco a poco ese extrañó ruido iba acercándose a ella se asusto un poco y se alejó del sillón y decidió irse del jardín. Paso por el mismo camino que entro, pero antes de llegar al camino una tormenta de hojas la bloqueo se asusto y decido buscar sus llaves, pero la tormenta de hojas paró de dar vueltas y una por una iba cayéndose hasta que las que estaban en el aire todavía apuntaron a Lucy. Esas hojas se veían afiladas y se dispersaron hacia Lucy. La pobre se cayó ya que las hojas eran demasiadas afiladas se veía la sangre de Lucy correr por todo su cuerpo.

- Una preciosa como tu no debería estar por estos caminos a las 1 de la mañana.

Se reveló un hombre con ojos rojos y con el pelo negro.

- Espera tu eres...

- Quien? Habla!

- Tu eres Hero!

* * *

De conocido a enemigo? Por qué Hero hace esto? Qué le pasará a Lucy? Y yo bien Pendejo haciendo preguntas! Notaron que poco a poco los capítulos son más largos en este fic! Bueno Bye Bye!

Att. Boy Hunter!:P


	6. Quien Era?

Hola gente espero que están todos bien en su día! Y en el pasado capítulo se me olvido decirles algo! Feliz día de las madres! Espero que todos hayan disfrutado en ese día tan estpecial :D bueno aquí el cap 3.3!

* * *

- Tu eres Hero!

- Que? Hero? Mi hermano gemelo?

Lucy estaba confundida.

- Parece que conoces al mocoso de mi hermano, bueno eso no importa te iras conmigo.

Lucy rápidamente se para y busca su bolso para invocar a Cáncer.

- Ábrete puer..

En un segundo sus llaves ya no estaban en sus manos

- Buscas algo? Por qué lo que buscas lo

tengo aquí mismo.

Este le enseña sus llaves celestiales a Lucy.

- Que... como conseguistes mis llaves?!

- Magia de transportación al cual puedo ver cualquier objeto y en un segundo puedo tenerlos en mis sucias manos

Lucy pensó por un momento y analiza la situación, pero no llego a nada.

- Se acabó esto te irás conmigo y ya!

Al pelinegro le rodea una aura verde oscura. De momento las hojas de los árboles rodearon al muchacho.

- Hurricane of the Leaf nature!

De nuevo se formo una gran tormenta, pero esta vez más pesada y con más hojas afiladas. La tormenta se fue directamente hacia Lucy, esta solo cerro los ojos, pero antes de que Lucy recibiera el ataque un rayo eléctrico bloqueo el ataque y destruyo la tormenta y ese mismo rayo fue directamente hacia el pelinegro directamente, cuando lo alcanzo ocurrió una gran explosión. Entre el humo del fuego apareció la persona, pero con un muro de hojas.

- Que mierda fue eso revelate tipo eléctrico de mierda!

De momento las hojas cayeron al piso y de momento otro rayo apareció pero no era de electricidad era una de agua salvaje y esta vez el pelinegro no pudo bloquearlo arrastrandolo entre el camino se reveló el pelinegro noqueado por el chorro de agua que recibió este. Las hojas lo rodearon hasta que se desapareció.

Lucy estaba mareada y cada vez su ropa se manchaba más de su propia sangre. Vio sus manos llena de sangre esto le hizo que su mareo aumente cayéndose al piso estaba al punto de desmayarse vio una sombra parecido a un hombre acercándose hacia ella. Eso fue lo único que pudo recordar.

Cuando Lucy se despertó del desmayo amaneció en el cuarto del hotel junto con Levy encima de ella y en la otra cama Juvia esta abrazada de Erza.

Lucy sólo estaba confundida había recordado que ella fue atacada por un hombre extraño parecido a Hero, pero el extraño hombre le dijo que era su hermano gemelo. Se levanto moviendo la cabeza de Levy. Fue a la cafetera para prepararse un rico café con leche.

Cuando se levantó vio que no tenía ninguna herida y su piel estaba suave y tampoco tenía cortes de hojas. Lucy le extrañó eso y se puso pensar de que había pasado en esta madrugada? Tomo su taza de café y se sentó en un sillón que habían al lado del closet.

Tardo 30 minutos en aclarar que le había pasado. Ella llego a la conclusión que ella fue salvada por un mago o por algunos magos ya que esos ataques de agua y electricidad debían estar al control de un mago o magos lo que le estuvo raro es que se parecía como un rugido el rayo de electricidad era similar al rugido de Laxus. Y también se preguntaba si el hombre que le había atacado a ella era el mafioso que están buscando.

Lucy dio un sorbo de café y decidió que debería decírtelo a Erza.

Después Lucy se quedo en blanco lo que pensó algo que la dejo confundida. Había pensado si el hombre que vio entre sombras era el que le había salvado y la trajo hacia su hotel y eso no era lo más curioso lo curioso era sí era el mismo que ataco al extraño que intentó secuestrarla, pero había otra pregunta que dejo un poco inquieta a Lucy! Será ese mago un Dragon Slayer?

* * *

Sep lo sé cortito ;-;! Pero es que estoy terminando mi cuarto año en la escuela secundaria! Y ya quiero terminar el año escolar, pero no se preocupen ahora después de la semana que viene actualizare! Más largó y rápido 3 adiós gente querida y mis latinos que duerman bien ^.^!


	7. Anuncio:

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px;  
font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size:  
16pt;"Gente perdonemen por hacer este un capítulo uno falso. Esto es sólo para decirles que actualizare a principios de Junio por que? Por qué ahorra mismo estoy no del todo bien. Les explicare de la forma más sencilla. Imagínate q Fairy Tail fuese real y q en un año lo cierren. Algo así estoy en estos momentos.  
Sólo que en mi caso es en una unidad militar de escuela secundaria.  
Nos leemos en Junio gente y gracias por todo, los quiero mis queridos lectores :)/span/p 


End file.
